


Untitled

by Drago



Category: Block B, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Barebacking, Just Sex, M/M, Namjoon in love, Rough Sex, Smut, possessive!namjoon, pretty Zico, sleepy Zico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/pseuds/Drago
Summary: Jiho is sleeping, but Namjoon missed him too much to care.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Rapco is hot, and Zico is too pretty ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Kyung lets him in without asking too many questions, which he is grateful for. He wouldn’t know how to explain himself without making the situation awkward. Before the older man leaves, he tells him that everyone else is out, so maybe he knows anyway, and that’s why he doesn’t ask.  
He checks the flat just to make sure they really are alone, then quietly goes to the bedroom. He doesn’t expect Jiho to be asleep, but he is. Not that it’s surprising, all Jiho does is work, work, work without any breaks, then sleeps as long as he can before going back to work. He almost considers letting the older man sleep, but then he pulls away the duvet, uncovering Jiho’s naked body. He forgot that the other man likes to sleep naked when he is alone.  
Jiho is, truly, a sight for sore eyes. Especially when he is asleep, quiet, not making cheeky remarks. It’s not that he doesn’t like them, but sometimes he enjoys the silence. Jiho’s body is slim, his skin temptingly pale and soft. His eyes drift towards the plump ass and slightly spread legs. God, how he missed the other man.  
He quickly strips, not bothering to look sexy since there is no one awake to appreciate it. He isn’t sure he could do sexy even if he tried.  
He lies on top of Jiho, enjoying the way their bodies fit. He isn’t much heavier than Jiho, but they have completely different body types, so he can comfortably cover the older man. He is already half hard just from seeing Jiho naked, and now his cock is nestled against the beautiful ass.  
“What..? Namjoon?” Jiho asks, still half asleep. “Why are you here? And why are you molesting me in sleep?”  
“Kyung let me in. I just couldn’t resist your body, sorry. I have some time off, so I thought...”  
“It’s fine,” the older man murmurs before moving his hips almost imperceptibly. It’s a slight movement, but Namjoon feels it with every fiber of his body. They haven’t done it in a while, so he is really keyed up and probably won’t last very long. He is not ashamed of that, the other man turns him on more than anyone else, his smell makes Namjoon crazy.  
“Yeah? Can I fuck you? Real quick?”  
“Real quick, huh,” Jiho laughs and turns his head to the side. The angle is wrong, but Namjoon kisses as much of his sleep-swollen lips as he can. “I could make so many jokes about it, but yeah, you can fuck me. I don’t need prep, I had some fun in the shower earlier.”  
He almost explodes hearing that, imagining Jiho touching himself, body glistening with water, muscles in his arms straining as he slowly stretches his hole.  
Fuck. Shit.  
He grabs lube from the bedside cabinet, quickly coating his fingers. He still checks if the older man really is stretched because he knows for a fact that Jiho isn’t best at taking care of himself, likes to rush things. He seems open and relaxed enough, but Namjoon pumps his fingers in and out few times. He remembers that Jiho’s ass is a tight little thing, that’s something he will never forget.  
When he finally slides in, Jiho lets out the cutest, quiet whimper and Namjoon is gone. He braces himself against the bed, using his legs to keep Jiho’s almost closed, and starts thrusting. It’s fast, graceless and so, so good. He wants to write songs about the other man taking him so well, moaning and whimpering, trying to milk his cock dry.  
He is so fucking tight that Namjoon knows he hasn’t fucked anyone else. Jiho is only his. He bites the pale shoulder and then the neck, hoping that the bruises will be vibrant enough to make people stare, make them wonder who did it. Let them know Jiho is taken and no girl with thick thighs can have him, no boy with a cute smile can fuck him.  
“Yeah, like that, do me faster, baby,” Jiho begs, and Namjoon does just that, screws into him faster, harder, one hand sneaking between the bed and Jiho’s body to pump his cock. It’s one of the least elegant fucks they shared, but Namjoon finds it difficult to care when he can feel his thighs shaking with the approaching orgasm.  
He thrusts few more times before he is coming, coating Jiho’s insides with his sticky release. He pulls out and flips Jiho over, taking the swollen dick into his mouth and sucking. He puts three fingers inside, he knows how much Jiho likes to feel full. The other man squirms and whimpers prettily when he comes, and Namjoon drinks every little drop.  
“I love the way you taste.”  
“Fuck, come up here.”  
Then they are kissing, this time properly, and Namjoon is really fucking happy.  
“Nap time?” he asks, and Jiho nods. Usually, they spoon, but this time Namjoon wants to be even closer, so he wraps himself around Jiho like they are one being. It’s perfect.


End file.
